When forming semiconductor arrangements multiple layers or regions of different material are brought together using different manufacturing or forming techniques, such as coating, deposition, etching, vapor deposition etc. The multiple layers and different materials may have different properties, etc. mechanical stability, expansion coefficients, etc. Depending on the different layers and processes mechanical tension or stress may occur in the semiconductor arrangements, which may lead to deformation of the semiconductor material. For example, a semiconductor wafer may bow, which is also referred to as wafer bow.